S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM "Taiki Bansei"
|type = Album |typedescriptor = Best |artist = ANGERME |released = November 25, 2015 |genre = J-pop |format = CD, CD+DVD, CD+BD |recorded = 2015 |length = 1:04:59 (regular edition) |label = |producer = |Last = ② Smile Sensation (2nd album) (2013) |Next = |Single1 = Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu |Single2 = Nana Korobi Ya Oki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally }} S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM "Taiki Bansei" (S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM「大器晩成」) is the second compilation album by ANGERME, featuring songs from both their S/mileage and ANGERME period. It is set to be released on November 25, 2015 in 3 editions: 1 regular and 2 limited. The first press of the album will receive one of 6 bonus clear files at participating stores. Tracklist CD Tracklist #Taiki Bansei #Otome no Gyakushuu #Nana Korobi Ya Oki #Mahou Tsukai Sally #aMa no Jaku #Watashi no Kokoro #Yattaruchan #Gashin Shoutan #Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou #Jitensha Chiririn #Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu #Yuugure Koi no Jikan #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou ;Regular Edition Bonus Tracks Kousaten (交差点; Intersection) Tomo yo (友よ; Friend) ;Limited Edition A Bonus Tracks Namida wa Chou ni Kawaru (涙は蝶に変わる; Tears Turn Into Butterflies) Kakugo Shite (カクゴして; It Was Prepared) ;Limited Edition B Bonus Tracks Marionette 37℃ (マリオネット37℃) Ase Kaite Carnaval (汗かいてカルナバル) Limited Edition A Blu-ray ;Member-Selected Videos # OPENING # Takeuchi Akari # Takeuchi Akari Suki na MUSIC VIDEO "Tachiagirl" # Takeuchi Akari Suki na Live Eizou "○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!!" (S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~) # Murota Mizuki # Murota Mizuki Suki na MUSIC VIDEO "Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki." # Murota Mizuki Suki na Live Eizou "Taiki Bansei" (ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei") # Nakanishi Kana # Nakanishi Kana Suki na MUSIC VIDEO "○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!!" # Nakanishi Kana Suki na Live Eizou "○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!!" (S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~) # Aikawa Maho # Aikawa Maho Suki na MUSIC VIDEO "Please Miniskirt Postwoman!" # Aikawa Maho Suki na Live Eizou "Watashi no Kokoro" (S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~) # Katsuta Rina # Katsuta Rina Suki na MUSIC VIDEO "Uchouten LOVE" # Katsuta Rina Suki na Live Eizou "Odorou yo" (S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~) # Sasaki Rikako # Sasaki Rikako Suki na MUSIC VIDEO "Yattaruchan" # Sasaki Rikako Suki na Live Eizou "Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou" (S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~) # Tamura Meimi # Tamura Meimi Suki na MUSIC VIDEO "Mahou Tsukai Sally" # Tamura Meimi Suki na Live Eizou "Suki-chan" (S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~) # Wada Ayaka # Wada Ayaka Suki na MUSIC VIDEO "Suki-chan" # Wada Ayaka Suki na Live Eizou "Watashi no Kokoro" (ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei") # Fukuda Kanon # Fukuda Kanon Suki na MUSIC VIDEO "aMa no Jaku" # Fukuda Kanon Suki na Live Eizou "aMa no Jaku" (S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~) # ENDING Limited Edition B DVD ;ANGERME Starting Live Tour 2015 Spring 2015.4.29 Hiroshima CLUB QUATTRO #Taiki Bansei #Otome no Gyakushuu #MC #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. #Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #Eighteen Emotion #Kiiroi Jitensha to Sandwich #Watashi no Kokoro #MC #Yuugure Sakusen Kaigi - Fukuda Kanon #Otome Pasta ni Kandou - Aikawa Maho #Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON - Nakanishi Kana #MC #Otona no Tochuu #Ee ka!? #Short Cut #Choto Mate Kudasai! #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou #Uchouten LOVE #Yumemiru Fifteen ENCORE #Mystery Night! #MC #Suki-chan ;Bonus Videos (Daytime Performances) # Watarasebashi - Wada Ayaka # Ai no Imi wo Oshiete! - Takeuchi Akari # Genkimono de Ikou! - Sasaki Rikako # Making Video Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka (uncredited), Fukuda Kanon (last album), Ogawa Saki (uncredited) *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *3rd Gen (debut album): Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako Album Information Concert Performances ;Tomo yo *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2015 |November |TBA |TBA | |} Total Reported Sales: TBA* References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2015 Albums Category:2015 DVDs Category:2015 Blu-rays Category:ANGERME Albums Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:ANGERME Blu-rays Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Best Albums